


A Chance

by MuricanStoryTeller



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuricanStoryTeller/pseuds/MuricanStoryTeller
Summary: Human RusAme au. Just a quick fluff story for my boys. Small town Ivan falling for Alfred who's not doing as hot.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	A Chance

Ivan had been living in small town America for almost a decade now. His family had immigrated from Russia when his mother died. Iryna swore it was simply because it would be safer, money wise. Natalya said it was because he made a bad deal with the local mafia. Ivan did not believe either of those when he was younger. He believed that his father just did not want to look at everything that reminded him of his wife.  
Ivan wishes he could be that young and naive again.

So as a business man in a small town called; Mineral Swallow, he no longer believes in anything childish. He was more of a cold man who took pride in what he made. Which was whatever really suited him at the time. For this particular project, he needed flowers. Mostly yellow ones. He just was not sure what. So he goes to the only place he knows.

" Ah welcome welcome! " a cheery voice calls from inside the flower shop.

Ivan smiles slightly at the flowers in the window. He then glances to the stream of customers rushing into the shop and out. Probably to get flowers for someone or just to decorate. He waits a moment-then he slips into the stream of people heading in.

His eyes flash to the Italian at the front counter. Or rather, Feliciano Vargas. The cheerful guy who always wanted to make friends with clients who gave him more than just a polite smile. It was refreshing in an odd way, to have someone so optimistic tell him about something he likes. As he usually did not have such an option.

Ivan drifts from the crowd as it scatters. He scans over heads to see where he needs to go. Far in the back. He gives a small grunt but pushes on. The faster he gets to the flowers-the faster he can get back to work and then home. Such motivation easily pushes Ivan to move.

The Russian man sighs as he steps into line. His eyes counting the heads of people in front of him.  
Luckily only five. He thinks dryly.  
He looks to the flowers in his grasp. Or rather on the tray he grabbed. A set of yellow roses, a set of yellow marigolds, a set of blue tulips, and one sunflower. The sunflower was for his home, not the project. He can safely justify its purchase.

" Ah! Ivan! "  
Ivan smiles slightly as he sets his tray onto the counter. " Good afternoon Feli. " he greets back.

The Italian happily hums as he checks each flower and then typing it into his computer. Giving Ivan time to glance out into the open area of the nursery. It was warmer where the sun beat down. And yet Ivan can't imagine himself caring for a place that was both inside and outside. He would sort of like to though, when he has more money.

" Such a lovely display! " Feli announces as he was done. " is it...for someone? " he asks and playfully bounces his eyebrows.

Ivan rolls his eyes and then shakes his head. " No, simply a project that I am selling. "  
Feli huffs but nods his head. Ivan chuckles as he takes out his wallet and pays for the bundle of flowers. Sure, it did dent his wallet but-good quality pays for a reason.

The walk back to his work was normal. Getting back to work was normal. Peeking out the window and seeing a fight outside was normal too even. Sometimes people just faught. It's what happened to Ivan after he started to head home that things became-not normal.  
Ivan turned off all the lights in the building. Normal. He left the said building and locked the doors. Normal. He saw a man crying on the edge of the street. That-was not really normal.

Ivan clears his throat and glances down the sidewalk. He could just go home. He should just go home now. And yet he peers back to the man on the ground. No one would have helped Ivan when he was on the ground, so naturally he should not help this man. However when the man struggles to clean his face from tears, something snaps in him.

" Hey-are you okay? "

The man jerks back, clearly startled. His blue eyes meet Ivan's violet. An awkward moment passes before the man breathes and glances away.

" Yeah. I'm fine. " he grunts back. His voice struggling to keep back the gratefulness of being checked on.

" You were crying. '' Ivan mentions off-handedly, at least he tries.

The man's nose wrinkles and his frown deepens. " I'm sorry you had to witness it. " He states as scrambles to his feet.

Ivan steps back but at least offers a hand to help. He is not sure why. Not even the man quite understands what is happening. He still takes it and gets onto his feet properly. The man slips his hand away from Ivan's side and scoffs as he looks down the road.

" My ride ditched me. " he hisses. His eyes flicker to Ivan. " I better get going, thanks for-whatever that was. "

Ivan tilts his head. Something happened. Something with this 'ride'. However, Ivan reminds himself that he and this man are strangers. " Of course. Though I do not mind giving you-a ride somewhere. "

The man eyes him then shrugs his shoulders. As if things simply could not get worse. They always can, but Ivan knew from his older sister to not say that. It always makes you sound worse than you mean to be.  
" Sure, why not! " He says, much more cheerfully.

" I can mark this off my bucket list. " He adds on as he bops along after Ivan.

Ivan rolls his eyes. " And why is that? " he hums questioningly.

The man happily laughs for once. And for some reason it lightens Ivan's spirits. " Taking a ride with a strange man! "

That part did dampen the lightened mood, and yet he can not be mad for long. He was technically right. If just-odd.  
Ivan unlocks his car that sits in the lot, alone. He slides in and the other man lets himself into the passenger.

" Oh hey! You should probably know my name! "

Ivan cocks his head to the side. " Why? It's not like we'll see each other after this. "  
He starts up the car.

" I know but-it may break this ice. " the man asks, trying not to deflate.

Ivan considers this for a moment. He supposes this would be nice. And if they really do not see each other again, then it won't be a big deal.  
" My name is Ivan. "

" Glad to meet ya, Ivan! I'm Alfred! "

**××**

_I got broken up with. What else is there to tell? That I got cheated on? That when I played a great romantic date I was told I was too much of a child? While jokes on us both I guess. I may have gotten insulted, cheated on, and left behind-but at least I still have a house and a job! And she does not really._  
_I really do not like being pitied. It sucks, big time. It makes the situation worse. At least to me. So if I can get away scott free, I'll take it!_  
_Then this big guy named Ivan came along..i'm pretty sure he pities me. Pretty sure, as he seems so genuine. But my ex also seemed really nice when she was with Chad. Tch. **Chad**._

" Just keep going down the street. " Alfred yawns as he peaks through the glass window of Ivan's car.

Ivan glances his way then back to the road. Slightly nodding his head.

_He's so-quiet-why?_

" So, Big guy. " Alfred begins as he tilts his own head to look at Ivan. " tell me-what ya up to after this. "

Ivan stays quiet for a hot minute. Debating what to say, or what not to say. As he checks the stop is clear before driving on. " To retire home myself. Attending my hobbies. Where-? "  
" To the right-then keep heading straight until the red roof house. Its-very very red. "

The russian nods his head. Raising a brow at the explanation but going on.

" What do you mean, 'hobbies'? '' Alfred asks curiously.

Ivan pauses again and focuses on the road, mostly. " I read. And..knit. " he explains. He then glares heavily back at Alfred-who was trying so hard to keep a straight expression.

" Oh-yea-ha-no no yea that's cool! " Alfred chuckles back.

Ivan harshens his glare and Alfred gulps faintly. So he returns to his view of the window. They drove on in silence until the house Alfred mentioned came into view. Ivan resists a gasp when the home's roof was indeed a deep shade of red.

" Yup. It's a town legend at this point. " Alfred hums playfully. " Now the house beside it-is still not my house but is the one beside that one! "

Alfred laughs at Ivan's bewilderment. His directions were terrible when spoken like this, and to a total stranger no less. Though he felt so much better with his mind off of-other things. So it felt weirdly sad for the time to come to an end when Ivan parks in his driveway.

He sucks in a breath, as if to prepare himself to go back into his home and confront his life. As much as he would love to just keep riding around with a stranger who made him laugh once or twice.  
" Thanks for the ride! " he says happily to Ivan then hurries from the car.

" Of-of course-bye? " he calls from his window.

Alfred looks back and waves. They would never see each other again after this. Or at least the chances of it would be low. He was moving out as soon as he could. This town was just too small for him now.  
So he raises a hand up and waves it until Ivan's car crosses that corner on the street.

**××**

_Life is funny in the way that it was not the last time they saw each other._

It was a week later. Ivan was out for lunch. He usually ate lunch in his office but he forgot his home cooked food since he accidentally overslept that day. So he stands rather stiffly in the line. His dark eyes glancing at the rest of the restaurant. The colors were bright, something he got used to thanks to living here so long. It seems they almost tried too hard. And that’s when he sees him.

The blond hair made his blue eyes pop. In a good way compared to the almost tacky decorations of the shop. Of course it was really eye catching when Alfred too did not expect him, it was clear from how wide his eyes got at seeing Ivan stalk to the counter.

“ H-hello and welcome-”

“ You work here? “ Ivan interjects but Alfred goes on with the corporate message. Not that Ivan liked hearing them anyway.

“ what can I get for you today? “

Ivan felt like he should mess with this guy. For no reason other than the fact that he knew him and this was just really funny to him for some reason. So Ivan looks up at the menu and taps his chin. Humming in utter fake confusion. “ What would you suggest? “ he teases him.

Alfred clearly fights back a reply that would have defended his honor. As he forces this fake smile and nods his head. Ivan fights back a laugh of his own now. “ I would say our new double cheeseburger with a large fry that comes with bacon and cheese as well as our special cheese tots and lastly our ice cream and large coke. “

Ivan’s eye twitches and his smile falters. It sounded a little-much. And knowing American portions-he would be practically dying for weeks. Makes sense why Alfred would suggest such a terrible order. Or, and much to Ivan’s disgust-this was Alfred’s normal order and he was challenging Ivan. However, Ivan is not one to back down from such a thing. Even if he wanted a small light lunch in the first place.

“ I’ll...I’ll take that then. “

Alfred smiles this dark haunting smile. And Ivan knows he has fallen victim to the fast food cult.  
“ Oh you’ll love it sir! “

**“ I’m sure you will. “**

Ivan sat in a bit of a predicament as he sat back in the booth. A server helped Alfred bring out all the food and Ivan sighs at it all. He does raise a brow as Alfred takes a seat across from Ivan.

“ do you not have work to do? “ Ivan huffs at him and Alfred quickly shakes his head.

“ nope! “ he says very cheerfully. “ I decided to go on break! “

Ivan rolls his eyes and looks over all the food. Sort of overwhelmed by all the food for him. So he grabs the soda and takes a drink from that instead.

“ I did not think you would actually buy all this stuff. “ Alfred says with a small apologetic voice. “ No one I know would actually go through with it. “

Ivan dryly chuckles. “ No one should take this up as a challenge. How do you even stand it? “ he asks.

Alfred shrugs his shoulders. “ I’ve always liked this sort of food. “

Ivan stares at him before shaking his head. “ This is so unhealthy. “

“ My old man used to say that too. I think everyone actually! But do not worry! For I do eat healthy at home...most of the time. “ he says with a cheesy grin.

Ivan scoffs and eats a little bit of his ice cream. “ I can give you good healthy food tips. “

“ My brother tried that and I kicked him in the nose. “ Alfred says casually and eats a couple of Ivan’s fries. If Ivan cared enough he would stop him, but there is no way he can eat all of this on his own.

“ You could not kick me, that’s for sure. “ Ivan states simply.

Alfred quickly snorts at that. “ I totally could! Just not without reason of course. “

Ivan lightly chuckles and shifts the food he was not planning on eating to Alfred. “ I might have a reason after being tricked into such a bad meal. “

Alfred gasps and his face clearly gets a pink tone to it. Which only makes Ivan laugh.  
“ It's not a bad meal! You just have no taste! “

Ivan raises a brow but the response only makes him laugh more. “ I have no taste?! “  
“ I will show you actual food if I could! “

The words are barely understood when Alfred shouts, “ Fine! I do not have any plans for the twenty third! Let’s do it then! “

Ivan blinks. He did not have any plans either. Nor any family to spend it with. This silly little thing could be worth it. So he nods his head.

“ Think of it as a challenge. “ he hums teasingly.

_“ You're on, big guy. “_


End file.
